


Roadhouse Blues

by gabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Dean feels shitty, but an unexpected fresh face could change that.(#103 "Could I sit here? All the other tables are full.")





	Roadhouse Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by kuroikagami on tumblr. Picking up my writing game already two fills in a week. Let's make it three.

Dean was not in the mood, especially not in the mood for human interaction while he sat at his small table in the farthest corner of the roadhouse. Ellen was sweet, she had brought him his favorite burger on the house to cheer him up, but he was in a funk right now for no good reason. Well there was a reason, he was a few months out of an awful relationship and craving gentle human contact. So he was avoiding human contact in defiance and prolonging his shitty feeling. Made sense in his head anyway.

He wanted to trust other people, but no one who cared enough ever came along so he sat here, alone with an empty seat across from him in a crowded restaurant. He had thought about having a beer, but he decided against it on the terms of not wanting to depress himself anymore. When he saw a man approaching his table out of the corner of his eye, he wished he had.

The man cleared his throat and waited a few awkward seconds before speaking in a low voice. “Could I sit here? All the other tables are full and…” Dean was about to be annoyed and easily snap at the man to go away but then he looked up and into pleading blue eyes. The man was attractive, and could maybe make good conversation, maybe distract him for a while. Fuck it.

“Yeah…sure.” Dean tried to force a smile but he found himself staying in his shitty mood. “Just don’t uh- expect much exciting conversation with me.” Dean took a bite from his nearly untouched burger and waited for the man to sit down. He looked unsure for a moment but he sat down with an awkward smile, tapping his toe softly. “So, why do you need the table?” Dean gave an actual smile now, not sure why he bothered to ask, but interested all the same.

The man looked up again, obviously surprised to hear Dean talking. If exciting conversation was off the table, he supposed normal conversation was fine. “It’s my lunch break and if I don’t eat here I won’t have time to eat, it’s the closest place. But I’m starting to think that with the full house I might be late back anyway.” He gave a small chuckle and Found the other man smiling. He felt almost honored to have changed the man’s mood for the better. “Castiel, by the way.”

Dean took a moment to process that the hand reaching out was for him to shake, but when he did it lit him up just a little. He hadn’t really met anyone new lately, but to be fair he hadn’t tried. Castiel’s hand was warm, and so was his smile, and that felt nice. “My name's Dean, kinda boring compared to yours.” Their hands stayed together for too long and Dean blamed his recent lack of socializing. He did, however, continue to daydream about Castiel’s strong hands and muscled frame. It let him float above his worries for the time being.

Castiel smiled, obviously charmed by Dean’s words. “Most people say it’s weird.” Dean frowned as if other people disrespecting Castiel was a personal offense to him. “I don’t think your name is boring though, it feels nice to say- whatever that means.” Dean seemed to contemplate the words, and then he looked very happy with himself for a brief moment. Castiel had a few ideas about what he was thinking.

It wasn’t like all Dean could think about was Castiel saying his name in bed, but it did cross his mind. Castiel smiled right back like he knew what Dean thought though, and that made him feel a heat under his skin that he hadn’t felt in a while.

That was the moment that he saw Ellen coming past their table with a confused look on her face, and as she took her double-take Dean motioned her over. “Hey, Ellen, hate to bother you, but Cas here is on a lunch break and I’m sure he could use a burger too, before he has to go back to work.” Dean fluttered his eyelashes and gave a shit-eating grin to the women that he obviously had known for a long while.

Castiel stared in awe when the women rolled her eyes and called back to the kitchen for another burger to be made. Then his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Dean.“Cas?” He smiled as he accused the man, realizing that he especially enjoyed the way that the nickname fell from the other man’s lips. It wasn’t humiliating like the dreaded ‘Cassie' that his brother loved to tease him with.

Dean freaking blushed, his cheeks bright red while he took a large bite of his remaining burger to avoid talking for longer. It didn’t work, as Cas stared at him until he finished swallowing. “It just- it came out, I’m sorry.” Dean looked like he thought he had just ruined everything, his eyes wide and darting around the room nervously.

Castiel laughed and rested his hand on top of where Dean’s was on the table. A small gasp came from Dean. “I like it, it’s cute.” Dean smiled shyly back, but then they were staring, eyes locked like some cliché romance novel. If Ellen hadn’t ruffled Dean’s hair and set another plate with a burger and fries on the table, he doesn’t think they would have stopped.

Dean thanked Ellen as she walked away and smiled at Cas, hoping to erase any awkward tension. Instead Cas winked at him and grabbed a take out container from a stack next to their table, shoveling his food into it and handing Dean the money to pay for it. “I hate to leave, but if I don’t start heading back to work I will be late.” Cas scribbled something on a piece of paper and shoved it in Dean’s hand with the money.

Dean meant to say goodbye but before he knew it Cas was up and walking towards him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and planting a nice hard kiss on his lips. He even did that thing where he bit Dean’s bottom lip as he pulled away- which Dean found extremely hot. “I’ll see you later, Dean.” Dean stared as Castiel walked out the door, speechless.

Then he looked down at the paper, finding Castiel’s number and a thought provoking note.

_“I work at the building across the street from the roadhouse and I get out at 6. Care to join me?”_

Maybe that was just what Dean needed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I doing okay? There was no porn in this. Do you want a porn chapter???


End file.
